No Just Immortal (Black Butler Fanfiction)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: I don't own Black Butler. I'm not human, I'm not a Grim Reaper, I'm not a Demon, and heaven knows I'm no Angel. So what am I? Just Immortal. Oc x it's a surprise.
1. Christopher

"Christopher? That's s-such a-uh manly name for a beautiful woman such as yourself." Christopher stared blankly at her "fiancee" Fisher sitting across from her in the dinning room of the Dawson's manor while ignoring Angela, the maid who was pouring her wine and made no effort to hide her pointed glares; _I'm guessing this was the one he was having a affair with until he got me._

"My father wanted his first born to be named Christopher whether it was a boy or girl."

"Well we will have to change that now won't we let's see how about Eleanor-"

"No."

"Alright maybe-"

"No as in you will not change my name."

"Well I can't have my future wife with a man's name."

"Then don't marry me besides what kind of wife would I be if my hands are bounded together with steel handcuffs." Christopher lift her hands showing off her steel handcuffs the auctioneers placed on her so she wouldn't have another 'accident' like last time. Fisher chuckled at the beautiful golden hair woman with big sea blue eyes who was ignoring Angela's glares very well.

"The auctioneers made it clear never to take the cuffs off."

"Why are you afraid of what might happen if you take them off."

"Of course you did after all kill your last master Lord Nicholas Feldstein by slicing his throat and stabbing him 134 times with his own sword you also killed 5 of his maids who he had affairs with before he bought you." Angela's body stiffened and she quickly exited the room. Fisher burst into laughter but stopped when he saw Christopher's bored expression.

"Where did you learn to fight it's very uncommon for a woman to know how to use a sword."

"...In my town women are usually beaten, kidnapped, raped, or worse killed my father didn't want that to happen to me or my mother so he taught us how to fight my mother took a while to understand the way of the sword, but I on caught easily I found it beautiful yet deadly how I was able to destroy my foes with a single blow."

" You talk rather passionately about sword fighting what is it your lover-"

"Yes." Fisher raised a brow and smirked, he got up from his seat making his way to Christopher's side of the table."But can it pleasure you the way a man does?"

He traced from her face with his finger to her neck he was making his way to Christopher's breast until she slapped his hand away. "Immensely. I'm going to bed."

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"...Why did you buy me and then made me your fiancee you can have any woman you want."

"Well for starters you have the most amazing breast I ever seen, I can sleep with you without worrying about the parents, and your untamed I will enjoy breaking you."

"Your such a pig." Christopher was about to leave the dinning room, but Fisher pinned her down onto the table and began hiking up her dress he was expecting her to struggle or scream but she just laid there staring at the ceiling as if she been through this before, he shrugged it off and continued lifting up her dress, and positioned himself between her legs.

"Master Fisher Lady Harrison, Lord Harrison, and Lord Dawson is h- Master Fisher!" Angela's eyes watered when she saw Fisher and Christopher on the dinning table. Fisher groaned, and kissed Christopher rather forcefully and fixed his appearance then hers.

"Just when things were getting good. But don't worry my lovely we will finish this later. Where are they Angela?"

"I-In your stud-study."

"Wonderful come now Christopher time to meet the family."

Fisher pushed passed a sobbing Angela and escorted Christopher to the study where his sister Catherine Harrison along with her husband Lord Gerald Harrison and Fisher's younger brother who just turned 25 years old James Dawson. They were all surprised to a beautiful young woman with steel handcuffs on with Fisher.

"Hello family I want you all to meet my bride to be Christopher. But we're going to change the name soon"

"Fisher is she-"

"A slave from a certain cult? Yes. Isn't she exquisite? She was very cheap since killed her last owner along with a couple of maids."

"Fisher are you insane?! What would father and mother say if they were alive?!" Catherine yelled or rather screamed but Fisher just sat down in his chair and pulled Christopher on his lap.

"Don't worry Catherine she's harmless as long as these handcuffs are on her."

"This thing killed it's other master! It will kill you!"

"Catherine please she has a name."

"Quiet James your only saying that because the creatures' breast are big!"

"Th-That's not it at all! People who are sold at these monstrous auctions are human beings as well! And you Fisher how can you be apart of something so revolting?!" Christopher's sea blue eyes shifted towards James who blushed at her glance but quickly hid it. _What a... idiot._

"I wasn't planning on buying her it just happened when I was out with a colleague and once I saw those big blue eyes and breast I fell in love."

"Your disgusting."

"Aww James I thought you looked up to me?"

"That was before this."

"That really hurts you know what I got an idea how about I let you borrow her for the night maybe you can discipline her since you are a captain of the British army."

Christopher narrowed her eyes at Fisher who had a malicious grin on his face. James was silent dumbfounded the man he admired since they were kids would suggest something so sickening so vile. However not everyone thought so Lord Harrison licked his lips when examining Christopher's body.

"If little James is to prideful to spend the night with your new toy I would gladly take offer."

"Gerald!"

"Hush Catherine you haven't satisfied me in years I want to try something that will." James snapped out of his daze and gripped Christopher's cuffs pulling her to him.

"Wait I-I'll take her tonight!"

"You James because I can give her to-"

"No! I will take her!"

"Fine alright just don't dirty her. Angela! Show our guest to their quarters."

Lord Harrison glowered at James while Catherine looked grateful. James sighed and looked at the woman in his arms. _What am I going to do? A_fter Angela showed him his room he took a deep breath and sat down on the window seal. Christopher just stared at him which was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"You can sit down I'm not going to do anything to you."

She said nothing but sat down on the bed. "Stop trying to act like a gentlemen and get this over with."

"Alright." James went over to her and pulled out a dagger. Christopher closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worse but instead she felt pressure on the cuffs. She opened her eyes and James was picking the lock to the cuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you escape. You are a human being and you deserve to be treated like one."

"You know I could kill you if you let me out these cuffs."

"You could. But then again I can tell you don't kill unless someone did you wrong and I'm not your enemy."

"So you will let go knowing I'm going to kill your brother?" James stopped picking the lock for a second and stared at her.

"...Please don't question me I'm already regretting this." He went to picking the cuffs until they finally opened James smiled at Christopher as she held her wrist.

"Your free now-"

In that instant Christopher punched James out cold and stole his dagger she was about to run out of the room to slaughter Fisher but before she left she placed a kiss on James' face.

"You fool."

* * *

><p>James woke up to the screams of his sister and her shaking him awake.<p>

"James your alright! I thought she killed you as well!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"That wench killed Fisher and one of the maids!"


	2. Come and find me

_"Come on darling~!"_

_"G-Get away fr-from me! Help someone help!" The man corned the woman to the alley wall and chuckled sadistically. "No one can hear you honey now just make this easy for yourself and lift up your dress~"_

_Before the perverted man could touch the woman any further he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown across the alley by a mysterious figure wearing a hooded cloak. The girl thanked the figure and ran. The man was wheezing on the floor and his eyes widened as the figure loomed over him and held a giant sword in it's hand._

_"Pl-Please don't kill me!"_

_"Your...pathetic..." That night everyone in the town heard a agonizing scream and...laughter?_

**_{Ciel}_**

**_In his study_**

I was reading the letter the Queen sent me and I raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter master."

"The Queen has a job for us." Sebastian chuckled as he poured my tea.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"We have to investigate the murders of 30 men who have been killed but also castrated."

Sebastian's eyes widened and smirked. "This is new. Where are the murders occurring?"

"Bedford. We leave tomorrow but first let's see if the Undertaker knows anything about this."

"Why him master?"

"Because the bodies were sent to him."

_**{Undertaker}**_

After Sebastian amused the Undertaker we began questioning him on the deaths in Bedford.

"Your information is false~"

"What?"

"The number of men killed isn't 30 it's 5,030" Sebastian and I were taken back by this. _How is that possible there has been no reports of this._

"Explain." The Undertaker giggled like a maniac but turned very serious. "Your killer has been doing this for many years now but will always go silent when it is about to be caught."

"It?" Sebastian questioned and the Undertaker's grin returned.

"Yes. This isn't a human your dealing with."

"Then what is it?"

"Who knows~! All I know is you can't kill it!" My eyebrows narrowed and told Sebastian we're leaving but as we were leaving I couldn't help but feel someone or rather something was watching us.

_**{Undertaker}**_

Once Phantomhive and demon left I smirked and turned to the familiar figure in the corner.

"You can come out now...Christopher...~"

_**{Christopher}**_

"You didn't tell them I was here...why?"

"Can't I help an old friend?" I smiled from under my cloak and looked around his house of death.

"This place suits you..."

"Why don't you take off your cloak and get comfortable~"

"No thank you. I have pigs to slaughter."

_**{Sebastian}**_

**_Bedford _**

Master and I arrived in Bedford the next day. However something wasn't right all the women in the town were out and about but there were no men.

"Sebastian..."

"I noticed my Lord." The carriage dropped us off at the mayor's house the maid let us in but she was quite surprised to see my Master which was understandable since he was after all a child. She then escorted us to her master's office when she opened the door we saw a young man no older than 20 years old shaking at his desk.

"Master Anderson Lord Phantomhive is here."

"O-Oh th-thank you Michelle you can leave now."

Once the maid left Mayor Anderson broke down crying. I have to say it was a sad sight to see. "Ple-Please you have to help us!"

My Master raised a brow and sat down and Anderson then began to tell the gruesome tales of this creature.

"We don't know what this thing is all we know it attacks when you least expect it, it only slaughters men, and it ten times strong and faster than 50 of our towns men. That thing has all of the men here so shaken up we're afraid to leave the house! Because the men that were killed died in such a ghastly way even the morgtition doesn't want to observe the bodies that's why we sent them to the city."

"Do you know why the creature targeted those specific men."

"N-No. That what worries me!"

"I know why." We turned behind us and the maid from earlier was standing there fidgeting. "Michelle?"

"The creature killed those men because they were disgusting pigs! They would always force themselves onto the women of this town!"

"Were you one of those women?" I asked and she nodded surprising her Master. "It was just a few days ago when I went out for a walk and Jameson cornered me into a alley. But then the creature threw him into a wall and I thanked it then ran."

"Did you see it's face?"

"No. It was wearing a hooded cloak but it was a bit tall maybe around 5'7 or 5'8. But whatever you do please don't hurt it! It was only protecting the women of this town-"

"Mayor Anderson!" The maid Michelle was cut off when a older gentlemen ran into the office panting like a dog.

"What is it Jefferson?"

"That creature strikes again in London!"

My Master eyes broadened and his jaw tightened and I smirked. _This creature is challenging us. Alright then let the game begin._

**_{Ciel}_**

_How could I fall for such a childish trick?! This monster knew we were leaving London for Bedford and it made it's move when I wasn't looking! Well now we know that this creature is intelligent, fast, and strong. But it will not escape me._

**_{Sebastian}_**

We returned back to London quickly and didn't waste anytime planning our next move. We walked the streets of London that night waiting for the mysterious being to make it's appearance. It was close to 5 o'clock in the morning and I believed the creature tricked us again until we heard a man scream in agony and laughter. A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with a basket full of flowers ran passed us crying with a grateful expression. I was about to grab her but the young master to leave her and chase after the creature.

But it was too late the creature got away however only this time it left a message with the man's blood.

_COME AND FIND ME! _

I licked my lips and my eyes began to glow_ this is getting interesting._

**_{Ciel}_**

_It got away again! How can that be we were so close to the place where the murder occurred!_

_**{Christopher}**_

I laughed the whole way back to the undertaker. I can't believe that worked I thought the demon would have noticed the smell of blood on me as I ran passed them. I entered the my old 'friend' strange home and opened his coffin.

"I thought you said they were clever."


	3. Immortality

_**{Medieval **__ **Ages entering The Renaissance** **Christopher}**_

I grew up on the far country side of England. It wasn't the best place to raise a child especially a girl, but it was still home. I would always play with the boys in our village.

Never with the girls.

I blame one of the girls who had thought I was strange because I rather learn sword play and wear pants than learn how to sew and wear dresses. I don't think most noticed, but soon most of of the girls in the village disappeared or were reported to have been taken away in a carriage. I asked my mother and father where the girls were going. I remember how my mother's body tensed and how my father had forced a smile on his face.

"Um...those girls were bad and they were taken to a place where bad girls go so if you stay a good girl and listen to us you don't have to worry."

I listened but of course that was a lie.

When I was only 13 I was taken away from my mother and father. The Lord who owned the land our farm took me when my parents couldn't pay the rent. I screamed and fought as the Lords henchmen tried to get me into the carriage.

"Let me go! Father! Help me! Momma!"

My mother fell to her knees crying and my father just stood there as the guards who were friends of the family blocked him; Father's fist clenched and had a expression that read he failed to protect me.

"I'm so sorry Christopher..."

After being ripped from the arms of my parents I later was taken to the Lords house. I worked there a couple of months and everyday I would try to escape, and for a while I wonder why I tried, until one night when a friend of the Lord came to visit. I took this chance to escape this nightmare and that time I was so close to until that maid who was having a affair with the Lord grabbed me near the gates. She then dragged me to the room the Lord and his friend were in.

"You ungrateful little girl! You know how honorable it is to be working for me?! And you still try to run!"

The Lord was about to slap me but his friend grasped his hand before he could. He stared at me, his eyes showing sympathy.

"How about I take her off your hands Leonard?"

And with that the Lord sold me his friend, Lord Alexander, and I was off to another manor so far from my parents...

"Are you hurt young lady?"

I looked at Lord Alexander then back at the window. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his man next to him whom I was guessing was his servant glared at me.

"Disrespectful little wench."

"Xavier please she's probably just afraid. You don't have to be afraid of me um... I'm sorry what is your name?"

"...Christopher."

Their eyes widened not surprising everyone does that when I tell them my name.

"Christopher? Isn't that a boy name?" When he said that I instantly remembered my father and what he always told to say when someone questions my name.

"...It depends on how one looks at it."

"Hmph! I'm not surprised that her parents named her that just look at her! She's wearing boy clothes and her hair is short like one

"Xavier that's enough. Don't mind him Christy you'll love the Frederickson manor-"

"My name is Christopher not Christy. Don't change my name to suit your own fancy my father gave me this name and I am proud of it."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at his manor there was several people waiting outside for him. He smiled at a woman with pale skin and light brown hair.<p>

"Maria what are you doing out here you should be resting."

"But I wanted to greet you along with the children, Annette, Mary, and David-" A little girl about my age with long dark brown hair and green eyes cut Maria off and ran to Lord Alexander along with a boy who looked around 15 and had black hair with green eyes.

"Father! Father! Look what that evil horse you bought did to me!" The girl showed the bandage on her arm and the boy behind her snickered.

"You shouldn't have been pulling his ears Florence."

"I wasn't talking to you Wendell-What is that." Florence pointed at me but I just stared back her blankly. It's obvious me and this twit are not going get along. Lord Alexander picked me up and placed me gently next to him.

"This is our new maid Christopher."

"Are you saying that thing is a girl?" Wendell questioned and I glared at him. "Are you really a boy?"

"Of course I am!

"Really? I couldn't tell your features are rather feminine." Wendell glowered at me and his mother and sister were taken aback by what I said. Another boy who was my age and pretty red hair and brown eyes, was standing next to two maids started laughing and the older maid slapped the back of his head.

Lord Alexander chuckled and gently pushed in front of the older maid. "Mary would you please look after Christopher."

"Of course sir. Come on girl we've got to get you out of those boy clothes."

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Yes you ar-"

"Now Mary we want Christopher to be comfortable with us she doesn't have to wear a dress."

I rolled my eyes and then I noticed the boy next to the maids blushing at me. I ignored him and followed Mary inside.

After washing up Mary showed me around the manor and instructed me of my daily chores.

"Someday girly your gonna wear a dress."

"No I won't."

"Oh yes you are. All ladies wear dresses."

"Then I guess I'm not a lady."

Mary sighed then shook her head. "Such beauty is wasted on a girl like you."

"...I-I don't think so..." We both turned to the left and standing there was the boy from earlier. He timidly entered the room we were in with flowers behind his back.

"Now who are those for boy?" Mary questioned and the boy blushed deep red, he made his way towards me and handed me the flowers I stared at him for a bit then took them.

"I-I'm D-David."

"...Thank you for the flowers David."

David kept staring at me as if he was in daze his face was still red which made him look rather funny. I giggled; Mary had a mischievous grin on her face and tapped on David's shoulder, catching his attention. "David why don't you take Christopher around the town."

"S-Sure! I mean if that's alright with Christopher."

"I don't care."

I followed David into town and immediately people stared at me questionably, I ignored them then a man in his late 20s came up to us with a cheery smile on his face. He had long gray hair and unusual piercing green eyes. "David how are ya?!"

"Great Liam!" This Liam person saw me and he chuckled. "Hey David your female friend does realize she's wearing boy clothes?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes I do know I'm wearing boy clothes!"

"Wo...Wo...easy girly I didn't mean to offend ya."

"My name is Christopher not girly!"

"Christopher? Isn't that a boy nam-"

"Leave her alone Liam!" Liam stared at the both of us and grinned. "Is this your gal David? Strange taste in girls, but I bet she would be a real cutie without the boy clothes."

I rolled my eyes while David's face turned redder than a strawberry. "W-We just met!"

"Oh really children these days they move so fast." David began to babble and I noticed men in the town eyeing me in a dangerous way. _Hmmm...looks like I started trouble._

"David I want to leave now."

"Why?"

"My attire seemed to have upset some people."

"You got that right little girl." I turned around to see a round man with a beard behind me along with some men. I scoffed then glared at them; the round man grabbed my arm and David was yelling for him to let me go.

"You know girls are suppose to be wearing dresses, why are you wearing boy clothing?"

"Because I want to." That angered the men and David jumped in, yanking me out of the man's hold.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up and stay out of this you little brat!" One of the men punched David and he started bleeding. Liam ran to his side seeing if he was alright. I don't know what got into, but when I saw David on the ground, bleeding I felt so much anger and an unearthly rush corsed through my veins and body, the next thing I knew I was panting and the men were on the ground bleeding and had bruises on their faces and most likely their body.

"Ch-Christopher? Ar-Are you al-alright?" I stared at him then the people who stared at me in horror.

"Yes. Can we go now?"

"Not so fast young lady." A knight grabbed my arm and I groaned knowing I was in trouble.

* * *

><p>"How could one little girl beat a group of men to a bloody pulp?" Lord Alexander questioned to the knight. The knight glared at me then explained everything and when he finished Lord Alexander's eyebrows narrowed.<p>

"So you saw a group of men about to harm a little girl and strike a young boy and you did nothing?!"

The knight and I were both surprised by Lord Alexander's response. _Is...he standing up for me?_

"U-Uh Lord Alexander you don't quite understand the girl is wearing boy clothe-"

"You didn't answer my question. Did you or did you not see a group of men about to harm the girl and strike the boy and did nothing?!"

The knight didn't answer and turned his head away probably hoping Lord Alexander will tell him to leave, but he was wrong.

"Answer me!"

"I did Lord Alexander..." Lord Alexander scoffed in disgust and told the knight to get out of his sight. He then turned to me and patted my head, and laughed.

"I can't believe a girl like you was able to take down several grown men by yourself!"

"...Your not mad?"

"Of course not. You were only protecting David and yourself." He ruffled my hair and smiled at me. I later went to Mary who was patching up David.

"You knew." Mary smirked and continued what she was doing. "I have no idea what your talking about little girl."

"You knew that those fuckers would bother me because of my clothes! You wench!"

"Watch your language with me girl-

"No! I will not! I don't care if you were trying to teach me a lesson or something but you got David hurt!"

Mary turned her head to a bleeding David then back at me, she had guilt in her eyes, but something else.

"...I'm sorry David, but ladies are suppose to wear-"

"Then I'm not a lady!"

"You stubborn little girl!" I folded my arms and stared at her in disbelief.

"As if you have any room to talk!" Mary shook her head as if trying to scorn me.

"I feel sorry for your parents. They must have had a difficult time raising a child like you."

"My parents raised me this way! They wanted me to be able to not only protect myself but be my true self! "

* * *

><p>I stayed in Frederickson's manor for 1 year now and made more enemies than friends, which doesn't bother me the only friends I needed was David and Buck.<p>

"Hey! David stop glaring at Buck your agitating him." David only glared at the beautiful black stallion in the stable as I brushed his fur.

"You know lady Florence will be furious to see you near her horse."

" It's not my fault her own horse hates her and likes me."

"...But still-"

"Why are you trying so hard to get me away from him?"

"Because you are spending so much time with the horse than with me."

"Are you jealous of the horse?"

"N-No...Yes! Yes I am because I'm going to marry you someday Christy! And I want your attention to be only on me!" I wasn't surprised by that outburst, David would always say something like that. It was pretty adorable when he would say that and his face would turn red then he timidly say sorry, but now a days he's not saying sorry instead he would give me a brazen kiss.

"Your a fool David."

"No I'm not! I am going to marry you and we go far, far away from this place." I smiled at him and before I could speak someone we both didn't like came in.

"Oh really and where would you idiots go?" We turned to the doorway of the stables and there was Wendell and Florence.

"Shut up Wendell." Unlike most of the servants here I don't take the crap Lord Alexander's children put us through. Wendell smirked then moved closer to me and held my chin making sure I was looking directly in the eyes.

"Your lucky your pretty Christopher because I would have had my father ship you to some perverted old man who can use you as his toy. But I think we'll keep you so you can be my personal toy someday." I slapped his hand away when seeing he was not bluffing. Florence rolled her brown eyes and ordered a furious David to set up Buck for her evening ride. She glared at me as always I think the reason she does it is because Lord Alexander treats me more like a daughter than a servant.

"And you, stay away from my horse! I don't want filth like you to dirty him."

I scoffed and slapped Wendell's hand away again when he kept touching my boyish hair. Once Florence got on Buck he started to act out and to matters worse she started yanking on his ears, which drove him insane. We all stepped back as Buck started kicking his legs out or moved wildly; he did everything he could to try to get Florence off of him. Florence was screaming for Wendell to help her, but he just froze. She screamed even more when Buck ran across the field. The boys just stood there clueless and I sighed. I may not like her but she doesn't deserve to be killed. I went back into the stables and got Luna, one of our fastest horses, I took off my shoes then rode to where Buck and Florence was. When I was close enough I carefully stood on Luna's back then with all of my strength jump on Buck's back and landed behind a screaming Florence. I grabbed his halter pulling on it,Buck stopped but was still irritated.

"Let. Go. Of. His. Ears!" Florence stopped yanking on his ears and Buck calmed down a little. "Aw are you alright?" I asked and Florence nodded.

"Y-Yes but-"

"I was talking to the horse."

"What?!" I smirked and we rode back to the stables where Lord Alexander and everyone else waited. Florence got off and ran to her father crying. Lord Alexander asked what happened and I explained everything well I left out a few parts involving his perverted son along with David and I. Lord Alexander looked at me with anger and he grabbed me by shoulder and shook me.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

"Don't get smart with me young lady"

"I don't see the problem here Florence is saf-"

"That's not the point! You should have gotten Xavier or me!"

"Why?!"

"Because your a little girl Christopher! No matter how hard you try to deny it your a girl and there are things a girl can't do-Oh God Christopher I'm so sorry-"

"Don't bother you made your point quite clear." I grabbed David's hand and ran away ignoring Lord Alexander for me to come back. I ran with David to the garden of the manor. We sat in silence and he patted my head probably expecting me to cry but that's never going to happen because I never cry Father told me to never cry because it shows your enemies that you have a weakness. David timidly wrapped his arm around me bringing me close we just sat there until we heard a twig snap behind us. We both saw a blushing Florence.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." I raised an eyebrow then smiled. "No problem."

Florence blushed deeper and hugged me, which took me by surprise. "Don't let what Father say get you down because your the strongest person I have ever met!"

* * *

><p>4 years has passed now. 4 years since Wendell left to become a knight and 4 years since David left to seek his fortune so we can get married. I had no problem with that I could wait for him it's just ever since he left admirers of mine rich or poor kept pestering me to marry them. So to get rid of them I would duel them in sword fighting. Of course I won every time and since I kept winning Florence begged me to fight off her admirers. I was feeling depressed since David wasn't here so I needed to blow off some steam. Let's see today it is a wealthy merchant from London. Samson Patterson.<p>

"Lady Florence I come here for your hand in marriage!"

Florence smirked. "Alright but if you want me to marry you your going to have to fight my personal knight Christopher!" When I revealed myself to him Patterson did what every man did he laughed.

"You got to be kidding this is going to be too easy!" I rolled my eyes and gave him his sword he got into his stance. I twirled my sword in between my fingers threw it in the air then caught getting into fighting stance. Patterson face went pale and he dropped his sword.

"I-I surrender." Patterson ran and Florence laughed. "That spineless coward! He ran after you only did a couple of tricks!" I sighed and we went back inside there Annette ran to Florence with joy on her face. Annette and I never got along she always thought I was trying to steal Wendell from her. She kept nagging to me how Wendell was her first and how she's going to get rid of me once she marry Wendell.

"Lady Florence! A letter arrived from Master Wendell saying he's coming home today and is bringing the some guest with him one of them is the young General Alphonse!" Florence smiled brightly not because her brother was coming but she would get to meet her long time crush General Alphonse. I sighed Florence then turned to me with a devious smirk on her face.

"Christy...you know your going to have a dress don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well we can't have you wearing pants in front of knights they'll throw you in jail! And your the only actual friend I ever had I couldn't bare to loose you!" Annette glared at me in envy, which I ignored. I looked at Florence in worry of what she might do to me.

After 5 gruesome hours with Florence, Mary, and Lady Maria. They managed to get a dress on me and do my long blonde hair by putting it in a bun with a few hairs out in the front. Florence and them smiled at their work but their eyes all went to my chest I blushed and covered them.

"Please stop staring them your the ones who insisted on a corset."

"I know but who knew a boyish looking girl like you could have such unnaturally large breast!"

"Not to mention you are very curvy."

"Oh Florence Mary your forgetting her pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair." I blushed even more and we heard a knock at the door. Lady Maria told the person to come in and it was Annette. Her eyes widened but went back to normal and stuttered that Wendell and his guest are here we all went downstairs and I saw 4 young looking men in uniform talking to Lord Alexander in the study. Florence grabbed my hand along with Lady Maria giggling.

"Father we made Christy look beautiful!" He turned us confused along with the young men but all of there eyes widened when they saw me.

"Stop staring please."

"Christy you look lovely. Doesn't she Wendell?" The young man with black hair smirked and he walked over to me and kissed my hand. I'll admit the little snob grew up handsomely but he still made me sick. I grimaced and snatched my hand away wiping it on the dress. Wendell chuckled and hugged me.

"Oh how I missed your kindness my lovely Christy! And look how much you grown." His eyes went to my chest and I punched him in the stomach he groaned and his guest started laughing.

"Is this the girl named Christopher you were talking about she's too beautiful to be savage." The one with hazelnut hair and the one with light brown nodded and winked at me.

"Yeah she has to much of a cute face." I scoffed and left before the man with navy blue hair could make a comment. Florence ran after me and tried to convince me to come back.

"They were only teasing Christy."

"I don't find staring at my breast very funny." Before Florence could refute that we both heard a deep laughter.

"I'm glad you didn't Christy." We turned to see a muscular man with pretty red hair and brown eyes.

"David!" I screamed and I ran to him hugging him tightly he returned the hug and kissed me out of nowhere. I returned the kiss making it deeper. Sadly our moment was ruined by Wendell and the others.

"Well...Well if it isn't the little runt David well I guess your not so little anymore."

"It's nice to see you as well master Wendell. I don't mean to be rude but can I have some alone time with my wife to be?"

"Hmph! Still dreaming of about marrying Christy I see."

"Wendell!" Lord Alexander yelled and Wendell's friends started laughing at David.

"What I only speak the truth."

"Actually I was hoping to ask you this somewhere private but it can't be helped. Christopher will you finally do me the honor of being my wife." David pulled out a small gold ring and I smiled while everyone gasped and I nodded David's face looked overjoyed. He kissed me once more and everyone either awed or clapped all except for Wendell that is.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you actually saved yourself for me Christy."<p>

I smirked and laid my head on David bare chest. "Now why would you say that."

"Well you grown beautifully in the last 4 years. Especially your breast."

"Your lucky we're getting married or I would have slapped you for that." David chuckled then flipped us over so he was on top.

"I can't wait until we're married and I can take you to our new home Bedford."

"You know your going to have to buy me right?"

"Yes but knowing Lord Alexander he would let you go without payment. Your practically like a daughter to him." He kissed me again and then thrusted in me once more. I gasped and gripped onto him._ I can finally be with the love._

* * *

><p>David was right of course Lord Alexander let me leave without payment and I said goodbye to the people that treated me like family. Well except for Wendell and Annette. For the next two years I lived with my husband in Bedford he worked on a neighboring farm and I stayed at home. Of course I hated it but David said we can't draw that kind of attention to ourselves. I was in taking down the line when David came home. He kissed me and had a bright smile on his face.<p>

"Hey love guess who I saw today?"

"Who?"

"Liam."

"Liam?"

"Yes it was strange he looked as if he hasn't aged a day and he was wearing fancy clothing." I laughed and kissed his cheek then told to forget about Liam and focus more on me, which he did very well~

As we were sleeping we heard someone kick down our front door. David quickly threw on his pants and gave me his shirt. He grabbed his rifle from under the bed and told me to get behind him. I did what he said as he aimed the gun at the door. We heard voices all we're men and one familiar voice that ordered one of the men to open our bedroom door. Once our bedroom door was kicked down David fired at the man then kept shooting until one them shot in the shoulder.

"David!" We heard one of the men laughing. And saw it was none other than Wendell. He ordered the men behind him to grab me, but I grabbed the gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my lovely Christy." There was one man one had his firearm pointed directly at David. I cursed then dropped the gun.

"Christy no! Get out of here run!" I ignored David and turned to Wendell.

"Whatever you do just don't hurt him."

"Of course my darling." The men grabbed me dragging me away then I heard David yelling at Wendell then a gun shot. I screamed and Wendell came out with a smile on his face he carried me into the carriage and I kept kicking and screaming like I did when I was little. I kept making too much noise to the point Wendell had to knock me out and before my world went dark I saw what looked like to be Liam enter the house...

* * *

><p>I... felt someone on top of me kissing neck then my lips softly, but I knew it wasn't my David. I could feel a blindfold over my eyes I tried to get Wendell off of me but my hands we're tied to the bed.<p>

"So your awake now great I didn't want to take you while you were still knocked out."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Wendell grabbed my breast roughly and began to tease them. I gasped and struggled.

"Why else because your my property! Father gave you away knowing that you were suppose to be mine when I take over as head of this family! He said my desire to keep you as my personal toy is improper for a noble. So he forced me to marry Annette since I was already her first but I didn't want that tart I wanted you!"

I let out a involuntary moan as he kept pinching my breasts he kissed me again then spread my legs.

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Not a chance. Mother and Father died 6 months after you left their carriage was captured by bandits. Now I'm the head and will have my pretty toy!"

I screamed all night as he laughed. I... swear I'll kill him!

* * *

><p>Every night Wendell would come into my room. I try to fight him but he drugged me each time. Florence tried to buy me from him but he refused. Mary kept me company once she even tried to protect me from Wendell but that didn't work Wendell was so focused on me that it caused a certain Lady of the house to get jealous.<p>

"I'm so glad that I can finally get rid of you! You actually thought you could steal my husband away you tart!" Annette laughed as she dragged my bloody body to water. She kicked me into the water and I began to sink. At least I can see David again. Then images of nobles that met over the years flashed through my mind. The way they treated my parents and me. Rage and hate courses through my body...I don't want to die! Not like this! Not after what they did to me! Noble's all over-no heartless men and women can all die!

_Do you really want that..._

_Yes! I want to be able to kill them all!_

In that moment I felt so much power and the first person I saw was Liam.

"Welcome back to the world of the living love."

"Wh-What happened?"

"You died but came back"

"But how?"

"...All you need to know is that I gave something that will get me fired from my job or worse."

"Job?"

"I'm a Grim Reaper. That's why David saw me before he died I was the one who had to collect his soul I was supposed to collect yours as well but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"My reasons."

He gave me giant sword and the last thing I remember was blood everywhere and Liam hugging me after he set the mansion on fire...

* * *

><p>I stabbed the swine who tried to rape a 16 year old girl and crushed his head.<p>

"I had a feeling it was you. Christy."


	4. Christopher at your service!

**_{Ciel}_**

Sebastian and I watched from a far as Scottland yard scrambled to get people away from the crime scene. I narrowed my eyes at the bloody words on the wall. How dare that creature mock me. Sebastian chuckled at my expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing master."

"How about you stop laughing over nothing and try to help close this case."

"Alright. I believe we've been looking at this creature all wrong." I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Well I'm sure you already noticed that the creature is working it's way up in ranks of social class."

Now that he mentioned it our murder first killed a poor drunk, a soldier, a merchant, and here a rising buisness man. My eyes widened when I realized it's next target.

"It's going after a noble next."

_**{Christopher}**_

I opened the coffin and giggled. Who knew a coffin could be so ironically comfortable. I jumped out of the coffin, washed up, got dress, and went looking for Liam-I mean the undertaker. I found him coming out of that mysterious room.

"Good morning Christy~"

"What's in that room?"

"...You want breakfast?"

"Don't change the subject damn it."

Undertaker pulled me into an embrace and pet my head. "I'll tell you in due time my little Christy but for now please don't go inside that room." I smiled at him and nodded then buried my face into his chest. It's probably something ridiculous.

I kissed the Undertaker's cheek and went to my next target's house, 34 year old Qinton Charles, raped 14 noble women and 20 maids never charged and is engaged to one of the noblewomen he raped. _Oh goodie he's having a ball tonight this should be fun._

_**Next** **night**_

_**{Ciel}**_

After the murder of Qinton Charles we went straight to the Undertaker. "We know she's here Undertaker."

The Undertaker smirked. "She who?"

"Sebastian."

"Of course my Lord." Sebastian smirked and cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the Undertaker. Before Sebastian could touch him our murder appeared in front of him and kicked Sebastian. I stared at her and she was just as Charles fiancee described.

_**Earlier**_

"I'm glad that bastard is dead and went to hell dickless." Sebastian and I both weren't surprised by that remark after all there were many rape charges filed against Charles. Sebastian gave the woman a charming smile.

"Please my Lady we are trying to catch a-"

"I don't care. I say let this woman keep killing these pigs. No one else will stand up for my sex-"

"Wait did you say woman?" The fiancee was silent and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I hope you realize that you can be found as a accomplice in the murders if you don't answer us."

"...Fine what do you want to know?"

"I want a description of her, the story of how this happened, and a name."

"She didn't give me a name. But she was very beautiful; she had sea blue eyes, long blonde hair that was braided, and her figure was very voluptuous that's what probably caught Qintin's attention. I saw Qinton dragging her into his bedroom and she was struggling to get out of his grip. I went to his room to stop him from destroying another girl, but when I went to his room..."

"What? What happened?"

The fiancee smiled sadistically. "The bastard was tied to the bed and his face showed so much fear! I didn't see the girl until she appeared behind me. She slammed the door closed and locked it. 'Say it' She said I was confused at first until walked closer to me and whispered my ear. 'Do you want the pain to end? Do you want this pig to pay for his crimes?' 'Yes... I want him to...t-to...' 'Say it!' 'I HIM TO DIE!' 'Qinton eyes widened and he began crying. The woman smiled and kissed my cheek then knocked me out but before my eyes closed I heard the beautiful screams of Qinton."

The fiancee began to laugh; I sighed. "Is there anything else you noticed about the woman you saw?"

"Oh right when I went to the the undertaker to plan Qinton's funeral I saw her there she was cleaning the coffins when we made eye contact she tacitly told me to hush and winked at me."

_**Now**_

"Don't loose her Sebastian!" The blonde hair woman ran on top of the roofs with Sebastian and me far behind her. Her speed is incredible that explains how she is able to strike so quickly. Sebastian cornered her when we reached the peer.

"Shit!"

"It's over surrender peacefully and we could work out a deal." I told her and she smirked. The woman stomped her foot on the roof we were on and we saw a glowing blue light and her pulling a giant sword out of it. "If you want me to surrender boy. Your going to have to make me!"

"Sebastian this is an order that this creature down and be quick with it."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian set me down on the building next to them and started his battle with the blonde hair woman. I saw how they fought intensely I noticed one thing about the woman her strength is lower than Sebastian but her speed is impeccable. I thought this tedious game of supernatural cat and mouse will never end until the woman her sword at a safe distance from Sebastian creating a powerful gust of wind Sebastian was able to withstand the impact but I fell of the roof I was on.

"Master!" I was waiting for the pain from impacted, but it never came. Someone was holding onto my arm. I looked up expecting to Sebastian, but to my surprise it was my mother?! I shook my head and saw it was the blonde hair woman. She pulled me all the way up and in that instant Sebastian knocked her out. I stared at her for a while and wondered why did she look so much like my mother and why did she save me.

"Let's go. And take her as well."

_**Phantomhive Manor**_

_**Christopher**_

_I glared at the auctioneer as he just finished branding me in my back. He smirked at and roughly cupped my face. "We finally got one. An immortal being and gorgeous one at that! God your going to make me a lot of money!" I watched as different types of creatures some were just deformed human's be sold one by one. It was sickening!_

_"Now ladies and gentlemen brace yourself for our last creature of the night. Found in wondering the woods on the countryside please welcome our beautiful blue eyes!" They dragged me on stage by a chain collar on my neck and a chain on my wrist. I was only wearing a long velvet silk robe that really didn't cover me much. The audience looked confused when seeing me and the auctioneer laughed._

_"I know what you are all probably thinking to right now, but don't be fooled by this innocent virgin like face ladies and gentlemen. This is a rare being that's able to blend in with the likes of us. This is an immortal!"_

_The audience gasped and I tried to back away from their greedy eyes but to be pulled back to my original spot. Liam where are you..._

_"Just one taste of her blood and you will live for all of eternity! Here let me demonstrate." The auctioneer brought out a chained wolf who was fighting with all of it's might until the auctioneer stabbed in the stomach letting the poor creature bleed out clinging on to dear life. He pulled on my chain bring me closer and cut my arm, which healed quickly and the blood that was on the knife to the dying wolf. The wolf's injury started to heal right before the people's eyes._

_"Let's start the bidding at £2000!"_

_"£30,000!" One cried another yelled a number that was higher. This continued for I don't know how long all I could do was stare at that wolf who would have to go an eternity lost and alone forever an omega. _

* * *

><p>"Sir I think she's coming to."<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a fancy study and at the desk was the Phantomhive boy and his demonic butler. I noticed I was tied up in chains. Really? Chains that's so Renaissance. Surely they could have done better.

"Oh good your a wake now." I just stared at the boy as he continued to talk. He looks so much like his father and he has his mother's eyes-

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying?!"

"No." The Phantomhive boy growled but sighed. "I want you to come work for me!"

I was silent and just stared at him. He's joking right?

"Well? Answer me!" Rude little brat.

"Hell no it's a waste of my time and oh speaking of which will you look at the time got to go." I broke the chains with ease and ran out of the room of course the butler went after me, but my speed was greater! I lost him when I ran outside into the garden but I then tripped over something or rather someone.

"Tanaka?!" I hugged him and noticed something odd about him.

"Tanaka? Why are you so short?"

* * *

><p>A hour later<p>

"How could possibly loose her?!"

"She has great speed my Lord." The boy known as Ciel growled again and I giggled he's just as Tanaka described him. He's too cute like a baby. My eye's saddened when I realized Vincent is really gone.

* * *

><p><em>'The young master lost both of his not to long ago then went missing to return with his very own butler. '<em>

_'Tanaka I know Vincent was a friend of mine, but why are telling me this?'_

_'Because I'm very sure. The Lord Phantomhive would have wanted for you to look after the young master.'_

_'But why me?'_

_'I believe it's because you bare quite a resemblance to the former Lady of the house and you will make the young master feel less alone.'_

_'I don't know...'_

_'Please Lady Christopher. This is Lord Phantomhive's dying wish.' I looked at Tanaka's pleading expression and exhaled in annoyance and grinned then looked up at the sky._

_'Even from the grave your still a pain in the ass Vincent Phantomhive!" _

* * *

><p>I cleared my throat and Ciel along with Sebastian turned to me. "Alright! I'll work for under two conditions."<p>

They exchanged a series of looks then focused back on me. "And those conditions would be what exactly?"

"One:I don't wear dresses unless it's really necessary."

"Alright and the second one?"

"Second:I keep my name you cannot change it." They both raised an eyebrow to the last one.

"And what is your name?" I smirked and then bowed.

"The name is Christopher Lord Phantomhive."


	5. No strings attached part 1

_**A year later**_

_**{Christopher**__**}**_

I was in the dining hall with Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny chatting as Ciel ate when out of nowhere Ciel threw a dart at Finny's head. He started screaming ow and went over to Ciel.

"What was that for master?! What did I do?!"

"Nothing. I don't have justify my actions." Ciel respond while drinking his tea. I smirked and walked over to him then pinched his cheeks.

"Your a devlish little brat aren't you?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at and slapped my hand away.

"Watch your mouth when speaking to me or-"

"Or what? What can you do to me? Your just a little boy."

"I'm still the head of my family-" I patted his head and smiled at him, which made him blush a little.

"And yet your still a young boy." Sebastian slammed the door to the dining hall opened and he glared at all of us servants as he entered. He turned to Finny.

"Finny did you finish tending to the garden."

"Uh..." Sebastian then turned to a blushing Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin did you wash the bedding?"

"Um...Well" Sebastian then went to Bardroy.

"Bardroy did you start preparing for tonight's meal?" Bardroy smirked and shifted his gaze. Sebastian was going to question Tanaka,but he left him alone. He then narrowed his red eyes at me.

"Christopher did you finish tending the horses?" I gave him a sweet fake smile and titled my head.

"Of course I did." _Dipshit . Handsome but still a dipshit._

"Alright now for the rest of you get to work!" All three of them scattered away; I pinched Ciel's cheek before leaving to play around with the horses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Sebastian}<strong>_

My master called for me in his study and as I was on my way there I looked out the hallway window and saw Christopher riding one of the horses. _I still find it hard to believe that we have a creature like her with us. Immortals aren't rare, but they are hard to find; usually they are quiet beings. They mind their own business and don't interact with anyone because of the fear of being captured and used as a fountain of youth. So why is she different?_

_A year ago_

_"Honestly I really could care less about your deal with Ciel. He made his decision though I don't agree with I'll have to deal with. And I feel no negative feelings towards you because well your only trying to survive, but really going after a young boy soul that's plain sick."_

_I smirked at her response and breathe in her scent. Her soul was absolutely mouth watering so much hate, anger and a hint of blood lust; I want to taste her soul-no I want to devour it. I was taken out of my hunger when the immortal laughed._

_"I smell good don't I demon? Well to bad when your immortal your soul is practically sewn to your body. So my soul is off limits~."_

"_Is your body off limits as well?" She rolled her eyes, but blushed as well. "Yes it is."_

_Now_

I could feel an unknown feeling grow within me as I stared at the beautiful immortal._ Oh how I want to taste her. **All** of her. I _smirked at the thought and continued to walk towards the master's study._ I will have to remember to make her mine later..._

Once I arrived to master's office he immediately asked for parfait when I refused to give the sweet he scoffed and told me to take down the portrait of his parents down I smirked and asked is that all. He had a mischievous grin on his face and turned to me.

"Make sure Christopher wears the standard maids uniform." My smirk grew wider and I inwardly groaned at the thought of my little blue jay wearing her uniform that showed off her body nicely unlike those plain men clothing she usually wears.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

><p>I groaned in misery as Mey-rin helped with me with my maid uniform. Evil brat! Why did he let Nina go all out for this uniform it shows to much of my breast! Oh just wait until I get my hands on you Cie-<p>

"Oh my Christy you look absolutely beautiful!"

" I look like a slutty maid." I sighed as I pulled my hair into a messy bun then told Mey-rin to follow me outside. When we got outside Finny was the first greet me he ran over to me and smiled while blushing.

"Wow Christy you look beautiful!". I smiled back at him then hugged him. "Aww your sweet Finny!"

"Hey! How come you call me a bloody pervert when I compliant you but you call Finny sweet?!"

"Because Finny doesn't have perverted attentions when he compliments me." I laughed when Bardroy started throwing a fit. Sebastian then told us to get in place as the carriage arrived. Once that man got out of the carriage I knew this was going to be one of those days.

* * *

><p>"Please open the door!" Sebastian was chuckling as our guess was roasting. I sighed while leaning on the wall. "Really how could he not see that was an oven." I mumbled as the sneaky bastard burned in the oven. It took me a while to finally notice the demon staring at me with a devilish smirk.<p>

"What?"

"You really do look lovely in your uniform." I raised an eyebrow as he moved closer towards me and wrapped his arms around me. Of course I tried to push him away, but he was stronger. "Are you seriously coming on to me when someone is roasting in the oven?"

Sebastian chuckled and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "This isn't the first time I ever came onto you my little bluejay. Remember last Christmas after that party the master attended."

I blushed a little when remembering that night. Ciel stayed at his aunt's house that night leaving me with the demon. I regret getting drunk that because I woke up the next morning naked to the cocky bastard. Sebastian bit my ear and started to grope me in various places I growled and punched him in the face, which didn't effect him in the slightest.

"Stop denying the fact that you want me love."

"Hmph! The hell I do! That Christmas was an accident!"

"It sure didn't feel like an accident especially when we nearly broke the bed. Oh the way that velvet sheet drapped over your bare body and how your hair was wild and untamed-"

"Shut up you pervert!"

"One night is all I ask of you my bluejay no strings attached."

"No way." He smirked and moved even closer. "The door to my room will be unlocked just in case you change your mind."

"Don't worry I won't."

* * *

><p>{Sebastian}<p>

I smirked widely as Christy came into my room angry then jumped on me kissing me. I love this power I have over her.


End file.
